


Future Past

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge word:-pretty, Drabble Collection, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Three-year old Dean is very fond of the big, black, Impala. Gen.





	Future Past

"Pretty Impala," declared three-year old Dean, running his small hand over the sleek flank of the black car.

:

John scooped the little boy up in his arms, tossing him into the air and causing the kid to squeal with delight.

"She's a beauty alright," he agreed. "Good job I took the advice of a young guy and bought her instead of the van."

:

"When I grow up, 'pala's gonna be mine," Dean stated solemnly. "I'll learn to drive and take you and mom for a ride."

:

John ruffled his hair. "It's a date," he grinned. "Thirteen years from now your mom and I'll probably need to be driven around, with all the grey hairs we're gonna have with you and your baby brother.

"But I don't have a baby brother," Dean observed, confused.

"Well, you're gonna have one soon, kiddo. Or maybe a baby sister. It all depends on the luck of the draw."

:

Dean stared at his father in awe. "A baby brother. Cool. I gotta tell mom!"


End file.
